


Lollypop

by A_Shy_Hermanncrab



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crack, I am going to hell, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, kind of, rated teen for violent thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shy_Hermanncrab/pseuds/A_Shy_Hermanncrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine pays a visit the the morgue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollypop

Ravi had expected working in a morgue to involve some emotional burdens, child murders, brutal senseless killings but he had never considered having to cut anyone he or liv knew, especially not liv's boyfriend. 

He was a bloody mess, but he was recognisable. The shot was by a 9mm, but at close range the devastation was clear. When Liv saw him on the table, she'd broken down instantly as the weight hit her again. Lowell clearly felt guilt over the brains he had eaten and in an attempt for redemption tried to kill Blaine. Ravi felt sick; His death was meaningless and needless. All he tried to do was help, he shouldn't have died and Liv and him should be together right now. Liv shouldn't blame herself.

It was Blaine's fault. They were going to find him, and if Liv couldn't pull the trigger Ravi would. He wont get away with hurting anyone else. Ravi would make sure of that.

Ravi got up from where he had been slumped in his chair. He needed coffee right now, something stronger later maybe. When he pressed the switch on the machine he heard someone walking down the morgue stairs. 

"Liv, I told you to go home. As your boss, I have to-" His speech skidded to a halt as he left the office and was greeted by the sight of a different light haired zombie.

Blaine was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a neatly pressed suit sucking on a green lollypop. Just standing there confidently like he hadn't killed Lowell and devastated Liv's life. He removed the lollypop from his mouth, making a loud sickly smacking sound with his mouth as he did.

"Hey, what's up doc?" He asked. Ravi thought he could feel something snap in his mind. He wants to grab the nearest blunt object and hit him, keep hitting him. He could grab any of the tools they have for autopsies. The bonesaw seemed like an appealing choice. He could claim it was self defence too, and Liv would back him up, say she was there and saw everything. That he was holding it at the time when Blaine came at him with a gun.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice level and light, but it came out bluntly. He tried to make himself less tense but was struggling when all he wanted to do was throttle the zombie. 

"Nice to see you too buddy. I was just dropping by to see how our cure is doing" He walked casually up to the autopsy table and hopped up on it, flashing him a smile that he probably thought was irresistible, but really made people want to punch the look of his face. Ravi cleared his throat.

'Progress is slow. Testing takes time and I have a job to do at the same time. Is that all?" His patience was slipping fast.

"Slow your horses buddy! Can't I stop by for a chat? It gets lonely as a zombie, I got no one to talk to about the nitty gritty stuff you know? Where is our good friend Liv Moore?" How many people had he killed to be so casual about this? How many people that had crossed his table had been put there by Blaine, lying on slabs while Blaine lies on a deck chair drinking beer? Ravi was thankful for his distance from the man.

"She's not here right now but I'm sure she's on her way."

"Well we got some time. You might as well give me a physical. The more you know the quicker the cure gets made, right?" He shoved the Lollypop back in his mouth. Ravi hoped he choked. He didn't want to get near the man, but it would stall them until Liv got there. While he wanted to kill Blaine right now, Liv has more reason to kill him and it might give her some closure. As much as he wanted him dead, he couldn't rob Liv of the chance to do it.

Ravi gathered the equipment for the physical slowly, dragging out the time. He hoped Liv got there soon. He laid the supplies out on the bench and got to work, trying to imagine Blaine was anyone else but Blaine was making it hard. He wouldn't stop trying to start a conversation. He kept trying to drown it out by thinking of what poisons they had in the lab that he could slip him, but every time Blaine would talk about something else, something about kurt cobain recordings and grunge is better than goth. He was praying Liv got there soon. When he started examining Blaines pupils, he changed topics again.

"You know, you're a really good listener. I'm sure all the girls love that. Bet they go wild for the british accent too, I know that it works for me at least. Helps that you got that 'smart but sexy' look going on too, probably tell people you're a doctor and let them know you're good with your hands. They are nice hands by the way-" Ravi was getting more annoyed by the word; he was talking like they were friends and Ravi felt his stomach drop in disgust. Blaine either didn't notice or didn't care, just shoved the lollypop back in his mouth and continued. "-bet you get a lot of ladies. Or men I'm not judging here." 

"This is not a conversation we are going to have. Take that out your mouth, I'm trying to give you an exam." Blaine slowly complied, trying to feign innocence about the conversation or the lollypop, Ravi didn't care which.

"Hey man cut me some slack! How much action do you think I get as a zombie? A few stories from the pretty eyed doctor would make my day" He was going to be sick, this wasn't happening. "C'mon, just one naughty story." He wants to kill him, he wants so kick him out of the office and get as far away from him as possible. 

"Stop right now. I'm not comfortable with this, talk about something else" Ravi started to pull away but Blaine grabbed onto his labcoat. 

"Doctor it's time for my oral exam" He pulled him in and their faces collided hard, more of a headbutt than a kiss, it was brutal. The kiss lasted a second before Ravi pushed Blaine off him hard, but not before Blaine could bite and bruise his lip. Ravi stood there in shock as Blaine smiled wide.

"Well doc, did I pass?"

The words were barely out his mouth before a fist connected with his jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor. Ravi then continued to kick the living shit out of him til Liv came, texted everyone else to come join, then everyone proceeded to kick him until he died 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> How Much Sin will God Forgive?


End file.
